Dark Visions: Aftermath
by aphoticrose
Summary: Safe was never a word that could be used to describe their lives. Even after the defeat of Mr. Zetes, new threats awaits.


**A/N: Hey Guys! I love this series though throughout the years I have found minor discrepancies here and there but what would be a better way to celebrate the 10th year since I've read the books than to create a fanfiction for it?**

 **Teehee. This is my first lemon story. Could just be a one shot or a series; who knows? I've got to see what you think of this first. Would not want to make empty promises so I will update as soon as I can (Once I am happy with the chapter. Took me months to find this one satisfactory).**

 **Alright enough with the chit chat and enjoy the story. :) Have a great day guys and gals!**

I was exhausted once I drove into the driveway from my studio which was a 40 minute drive away. A commissioned portrait painting took longer to complete than I thought. I was happy to return home and snuggle up with Gabriel who gives me so much energy and peace. I halted in my steps upon noticing that a foreign pair of red heels was placed haphazardly in front of our house. The front door had also been left ajar. I heard shuffling of feet and a very distinct female voice and peered into my house with my heart about to burst out of my chest.

"Gabriel, please help me."

And she kissed him. That bloody bitch actually _kissed_ him. **On the lips with her hands riding up his body**.

I gasped. I was so shocked to the point where I instinctively made a run for it. I did not want to witness anymore of the scene. I was filled with conflicting emotions; sadness, shock and anger that I wanted to run far away; even from myself. But I could not. So I continued running.

"Kait! Kait!"

I could hear the distant call of Gabriel, beckoning me to him. It was a desperate cry for me to stop and figure things out with him but I just could not face him then. It even spurred me to run faster than I thought I could.

"Wait! Kait!"

Gabriel called out to me again. I tried to tune him out and ended up on the beach; which was approximately 7km away from our house. Grave lethargy was settling in but I did not give in. I needed to escape somewhere that Gabriel could not reach easily. I could still hear him in the distance. I headed for the waters. I knew that Gabriel was not a good swimmer and that would slow him down; however slight. I was right. When Gabriel spotted me, he dived right into the sea to try and catch up with me without an ounce of hesitation.

He sent a thought, "Kaitlyn we need to talk. Slow down!"

I ignored his request and swam further. But I could not keep this up any longer. I had to hide somewhere. I saw lights ahead on shore and headed towards it. Gabriel was almost out of sight thanks to the jeans that he wore and I made a run for it. I looked for a hotel which I could rest for the night away from him. I was in distraught. I missed him but I did not want to see him and have the obscene image flash before me again.

"Thank you Ma'am! Enjoy your stay," the receptionist said as he handed me my room key.

He looked concerned but decided against meddling in a customer's personal business. I was thankful for the gesture as I did not have the luxury of time to engage in a small chat with him. I smiled at him and promptly went up to my room and locked it. I slid down the door and sobbed. I did not know what in heaven's name I was doing. I thought about how I should have gone up to Frost and made her pay for her insolence but the image of her lips on Gabriel's and her hands feeling him up kept playing vividly in my mind.

"Kait! I know you're in there. Please let me in," Gabriel's thought interrupted mine.

I had forgotten to put my guard up so that he could not sense my presence telepathically. I sobbed even harder. I was too exhausted emotionally and physically that I just lost the resolve to run anymore and stayed put.

"Kait please, open the door. I just want to talk. We need to talk."

Gabriel continued to rap on the door.

"Give me five minutes, heck two minutes. Just hear me out Kait."

An image of Gabriel flashed before my eyes. He had rested his forehead on the door and he had his eyes closed. We were both breathing heavily from the chase and I could sense that he was not going to let me go till we have talked face-to-face.

"Excuse me, sir. Only customers are allowed here. Please leave as it will disturb our paying customers."

The hotel personnel had caught up with the intruder.

"My wife is on the other side of the door. Just let me talk to her."

Gabriel knocked on the door.

"Kait, let me in please. We need to talk. Don't run away from this. Don't run away from me."

I cried harder.

I begged him with a thought, "Please leave me alone Gabriel; just for tonight."

"I can't. I want to see your face right now, babe. I miss you. Please just let me in, Kait. I love you; only you," Gabriel sent me his desperate thought back.

"I'm sorry sir, maybe you have gotten the wrong room—"

"She is in there. Just give me another minute."

I wiped my tears and got up.

"Sir, you have to leave right now or I am calling security."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gabriel threatened.

I could sense where this was heading and I did not want him to create more problems than necessary. My logical and concerned self did not allow me to do that.

"Security, we need some back up here at 101, thank you."

I opened the door and saw that Gabriel was about to do something he normally would not at present times. Gabriel was indeed going to steal some life force from the hotel manager and his subordinate; and leave them unconscious so that they would not be a bother.

"Gabriel!" I called out in panic and grabbed his arm with both hands.

All of them turned towards me. Gabriel lowered his fisted hands as soon as he saw my panic-stricken face. His menacing countenance relaxed and that set my heart at ease for the safety of the hotel personnel. I mustered a smile as I faced the latter.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. He really is my husband. I'll bring him in. Thank you," I said as I placed an arm around Gabriel's.

"If you need any assistance; please do not hesitate to press the emergency call button by the phone. Good Day Ma'am, Sir," the manager of the hotel said as he looked at me with grave concern.

I simply nodded and turned to enter the room. Gabriel cautiously walked in after me and closed the door.

"Kait, I—"

I put up a hand with my back still facing him.

"I'm going to take a bath. You can take one later."

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door; leaving it unlocked out of habit. I was enveloped by overwhelming emotions again once I felt that I was completely alone. To drown them out, I ran the water in the bathtub. Unbeknownst to me, Gabriel had mustered some courage to open the door despite my lack of enthusiasm towards his presence and saw me cry as I held myself up by the rim of the bathtub.

"Hey, hey. Stop crying babe. Stop crying."

He hugged me from behind and I flinched but he still held onto me. He nuzzled his nose in my hair while whispering apologies repeatedly to me. I burst into louder sobs as I was still conflicted. I know that she initiated the kiss but why did he have to let her into our house when he knows that she was the enemy, had a thing for him and most probably came with ill intentions? I felt mad at myself for not giving that woman a slap or even a punch for trying to steal Gabriel away from me again. Gabriel turned me to face him and held up my face.

"I love you angel, only you. Search my thoughts, they are only of you babe."

I stiffened at first, then gradually relaxed into his palms; comforted by his loving warmth. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought about us and how this seemingly miniscule incident felt so enormous and malignant to me; how I was so insecure. I willed myself to open my eyes and looked straight at him.

"But why did you let her in and do that to you? Do you know how much that hurt me? I can't see you now without seeing her lips and hands on you."

Gabriel loosened his hold on me and frowned.

"I was surprised and could not react in time. You're being unfair, Kait."

I looked away, trying to ingest his explanation and rationalizing the situation. Gabriel took it as a negative sign and started for the bedroom. He looked more hurt than angry then. I was judging him on something that he may not have foreseen and it must have hurt him to know that I thought of him as being unfaithful; however slight. I could not let this carry on. I walked towards him and reached out for his arm with uncertainty.

"Stop," I implored.

Gabriel stopped, facing away from me. I stepped forward and grabbed onto his shirt and took a deep breath with my head down. Gabriel smelled like he always did, though with a tinge of sweat and sea water.

I whispered to his back, "I'm sorry Gabs. I'm being played by her and she knows it. She wants to break us up even after all these years."

I reached my arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I love you _so_ much that it hurts."

Gabriel slowly turned around and wiped a tear away from my face gently with his thumb. His features relaxed as he studied my troubled face. After a while, with a determined resolve, Gabriel opened his mouth to speak.

"Let's erase her together. You and I need this Kait," Gabriel said.

"No, I—"

"Don't overthink this Kait. Why must we let her ruin what we have?"

Gabriel waited for a few seconds before lowering his head to kiss me.

Alarms were ringing in my head telling me not to do it but I raised my head further to receive his kiss. He was right. We had to do it. Gabriel is mine and he will always be. Gabriel paused for a split second before meeting my lips. Our lips touched and it felt distant though familiar. Gabriel did not know how far he could go and gave me a few pecks. The confidence he had when suggesting the solution had dissipated when the reality of it dawned on him. It reminded me of our first time after we became an official married couple. Gabriel was so afraid that he would lose control and steal all of my life force that all he could do was to kiss me chastely for the next few days. However, lust (or temptation) and my patient (seductive) coaxing helped him in gaining confidence before we enjoyed one of the best nights of our lives.

Gabriel stopped yet again; unsure of himself. I knew what I had to do and angled my face to make our kiss deeper. I grabbed some of his hair and pulled him gently towards me. The image of Frost's lips on his flashed in my mind again but I forced myself to concentrate on his lips and the current moment in an attempt to clear my head. Gabriel took his cue and tightened his hold on me.

He begged me with his tongue to let him in and I obliged. Gabriel tasted so sweet and I could not get enough of him. Desperate to let me forget all about Frost and the incident, he kissed me ravenously. He was doing a good job as all I could think of afterwards were his lips, tongue and hands which were all over me. He grunted as I reached a hand down to grab onto his throbbing member through his jeans. He gave my butt a squeeze as he pushed himself into my hands in appreciation. He grinded himself against me and I flushed red. He stopped kissing me for a while and we just stared at each other, panting.

"Enough?"

"Never."

I pulled his lower lip with my teeth and kissed him with fervor. I could feel his elation in his kisses upon knowing that I was erasing every trace of Frost in my mind and that I could look at him and be physical with him without Frost being in the way. He stopped and looked at me again as if for assurance before showering me with loving, feathery kisses on my swollen eyelids and the tip of my nose. He lifted up my wet shirt and took off my pants and I returned the favour. He kissed my jawline while twisting my hair with a finger. I giggled in between as I took in the sensations that he was giving me. Gabriel's kisses travelled down my throat then to the top of my breasts which he bit. Gabriel unhooked my bra and took a good look at my girls appreciatively. I lightly pushed him and turned my body away to stop him from staring at me. I felt embarrassed. It was as if we were getting to know each other all over again. Gabriel moved forward and kissed my shoulder before tenderly pulling my hands which were covering my bosom away as he turned me back to face him. He took a step back to admire my body again and rubbed his chiseled chin with his forefinger and thumb.

"You're so beautiful. No one else can see you like this and I am glad for that."

He took a step forward and whispered, "I can't express any further how beautiful you are, angel," before he kissed me on the lips and went to suck on my left breast while twisting my right nipple.

All of my anxieties melted away with his statement. I bit my lower lip at the stimulating sensation he was giving me and brought his head towards me even more. Gabriel licked and bit the tip of my left nipple teasingly and continued to suck on my breast; taking in more than before. I tugged on his hair gently and sent a thought.

"You're going to pay for that."

Gabriel looked up, smirked and said," Can't wait."

I slapped him playfully to urge him to continue pleasuring me as he gently laid me on the floor, knowing that we were both still wet and I would hate it if our bed got wet too. His right hand had gone down to cup me and massaged me _there._ I felt myself tingle with his every touch.

"That's it, angel. Get wet for me," Gabriel thought and continued to suck on my right breast.

I could only muster enough sound to show my pleasure in reply to his request, "Mmmmmm..."

I felt him smirk before inserting a finger into my folds and circled it inside of me. He just knew how to make me feel good. He thrust two fingers in and out of me; repeating his earlier treatment as he does so, encouraged by my stifled moans. I rested my hands on his shoulders and moved my hips along with him, unable to stay still.

He faced me and said, "I love you," before kissing my swollen lips with a newfound hunger.

I reciprocated with slipping my hands into his boxers to show him how I felt. I stroked his member gently and gained speed as our kisses got more intense. Gabriel grunted in appreciation and took out his fingers from me. I felt a tad disappointed but Gabriel made up for it with a tender, lingering kiss on the lips.

"Take off my boxers babe."

I pushed him gently on the floor and knelt in front of him. While gradually pulling down his boxers, I nipped at his waistline and licked him all over; earning a few satisfied grunts. I scraped him gently with my teeth, not forgetting to tickle him with the tip of my tongue. Caught by surprise; Gabriel rose and rested on his elbows, a mixture of bewilderment and satisfaction. I had never done that before even though I knew that he had resisted from requesting it despite of what some of the other men in the auto shop had boasted to him about. He was not sure if I would like to do it.

His mind was filled with astonished 'why's and I simply replied telepathically, "Special treat. Never knew if I could do it."

I stopped sucking him and crawled up to his lips and pulled on his lower lip. I rubbed myself against him as we kissed each other ravenously. He got harder in an instant and was squeezing my butt cheeks and pushing me on to him as we rocked against each other.

Going with the obvious, I asked, "Do you like it?"

Gabriel took a hold of me and kissed me till we were both nearly out of breath before demanding, "Again."

Gabriel looked at me expectantly and I gave him a playful slap, suggesting that he was enjoying it too much. I gave him a rough bite on the cheek and worked my way down his body. Gabriel was twitching most probably from excitement and that made it even more pleasurable as I feel my nipples hardening just by being in contact with him. I reached my destination and slowly moved up and down as I took him whole. Unable to hold it any longer, Gabriel moved himself up and down with me, to quicken the pace. I smiled and moved along faster, to satisfy him. I squeezed him harder with every consecutive movement and I could tell that he was near. Gabriel placed a hand on the back of my head, encouraging me to continue with pleasuring him as he grunts and moans. Once he could not hold it in anymore he gestured me to stop.

"Ughh… You… need to stop Kait…. I can't hold it back much longer," Gabriel said in between heavy breaths.

I smiled, grabbed him below and said, "Let's try this once. If I don't like it we won't do it again. Deal?"

Gabriel nodded. I kissed his tip before taking it in again. Not before long he released himself in my mouth and I tasted a gush of salty warmth and found that it was not as bad as I thought it would be. I swallowed it and Gabriel studied me, fully amazed. He swiftly rolled me over and licked me with my knickers still on me. I panicked cos I had never allowed him to do so but he reassured me that he wanted to do that for a long time too and that I should just relax and let him pleasure me. He trailed tantalizing kisses as my knickers went all the way down to my toes; not forgetting to suck on my skin, setting me ablaze. In the distance a steady trickling of water can be heard. I wanted to ignore it but I also did not want to flood our room just because we were caught up in the heat of things.

"Let's continue this in the bath," I said seductively and held out a hand to him.

Gabriel chuckled knowing my secondary intention and he took my hand and brought us into the bathroom. Gabriel sat in the tub which had overflowing water from the time I was in there. I turned off the tap, went in carefully and leaned against him. The warm water was caressing my body gently, and I closed my eyes and relaxed further into Gabriel.

"This should have been how tonight should have gone," Gabriel said as he trickled foam down the valley of my breasts.

He trickled more foam onto me and kissed my shoulder. He started nibbling on my soft skin and I got lost in him momentarily. He moved his hands onto my bosom and started to twist and pull my nipples simultaneous, elongating them further. I let out a moan and placed my hands on his muscular thighs. He kissed my cheek in gratitude. However, the innocent gesture brought the previous situation back to my mind. What was Frost doing in our house? Did she not run out the door with Jackal Mac?

"No thanks to Frost."

"Huh?"

Gabriel was lost. He had been too preoccupied with our current activity and was not going to stop. He palmed me _there_ again while nipping on my ear. I tried focusing on the matter at hand and blocking out the pleasurable sensations Gabriel was giving me. I needed some answers and I could tell that he was trying, rather easily, to distract me and make me forget about everything. I stopped him by pulling away his expert hand. I was still throbbing _there_ but I had to get the pressing question answered first before continuing with this highly pleasurable activity.

"What did she want from you anyway? How did she know that we had moved there?" I asked as I turned to him.

Gabriel pulled me closer into a hug before answering, "It doesn't matter. I'm sure she's far away by now. Let's concentrate on us right here. You. Me. Bathtub."

Gabriel swiftly parted my lips and coerced my tongue to dance with his. My mind went blank for a minute, clouded by the tingling sensations Gabriel was giving me before the issue with Frost popped into my head again. I placed my palm on his chest to tell him to stop. Gabriel grunted disapprovingly as he gave me a few more kisses and grazed my lower lip as a last plea before he stopped. His best buddy had risen up for a while and it was softly prodding me under the water.

"Stop teasing me. I can't take it anymore," Gabriel said as he gestured to his buddy.

Gabriel did not release himself in full and that had actually bothered him for some time.

"That's your punishment for earlier. Weren't you anticipating it?"

"Not like this. No," Gabs replied as he inched his buddy forward to show his rising frustration.

"Well, he's got to wait till I get my answer," I commented as I tapped it with my forefinger.

I sat back and crossed my arms in anticipation, still facing him. His buddy had inched slightly higher with my touch and I could tell that Gabriel was trying his best to stay patient; especially so after the events earlier tonight. Gabriel closed his eyes and took a deep breath to most probably calm himself down. Upon opening his eyes, he beckoned me to come closer. I hesitated at first, tilting my head, as I was unsure of whether he was trying to evade the question. Conversely, upon studying his serious face, I obliged and inched closer to him.

"I'll show you," Gabriel whispered as he lifted my chin to kiss me.

The Ultimate Sharing. That was the solution to my incessant questioning. Showing me would have been much easier. I placed my arms around his neck and cleared my mind. A white light burst through my mind as we both let our minds and memories flow freely between each other. I felt a familiar tug as my energy flowed into Gabriel. I could control the flow now. It took some practice before Gabriel allowed me to be more intimate with him. He did not want the same thing to happen especially as we were getting more serious with each other but I proved to him that I was stronger than that. He too was stronger now than in the past. Gabriel traced circles on my back with his finger as I searched through his memories for the day's event. I conjured an image of a frown at him.

"What? I need some compensation in the meantime," Gabriel thought as he moved on to massage my bosom with his slender hands.

I finally found what I was looking for after a few more seconds of searching. His memory unleashed itself like it was a jack-in-a-box; jumping out to me with blistering speed.

 _A doorbell rang. Gabriel thought that I had come home earlier than expected. He opened the door._

 _"Hey babe—"Gabriel stopped midsentence._

 _"Hey handsome. I'm sorry to interrupt. Can I come in?"_

 _"I have nothing for you here. Go back to where you came from," Gabriel icily commanded._

 _Frost stopped the door from closing with her red heel just as Gabriel was mercilessly shutting it._

 _"Just give me a minute. I need your help. I promise I will go after you hear me out."_

 _Gabriel relented and let her in after observing her disheveled look. He felt uneasy. He was not sure when I would return and whether I would be ok with the surprise visit from the past._

 _"Say your piece and get out of here."_

 _"Wow, your charming attitude has not changed at all. She must've married you for that. You look awfully sexy when you do that, you know."_

 _"So? What is it?"_

 _Frost was assuming her slutty persona and ignored his question._

 _"Didn't even invite me to your wedding. Had to hear from it from one of your neighbours on the way here. I thought I should pay you a visit, for the sake of old times."_

 _Frost caressed the sofa in the living room. She turned towards the kitchen, beckoned by the fragrance of a well-cooked meal._

 _"You must really love each other. What happened to the cold and ruthless Gabriel Wolfe? He must still be in there somewhere," Frost said as she walked towards Gabriel and had her finger pointed to his heart._

 _"Get out of here," Gabriel said as he held her neck with one hand, "Or I will crush you; right here, right now."_

 _Frost snorted and laughed. Her hearty laughs escalated into hysterical ones. Gabriel released her._

 _"I've got nowhere to go. The Zete's Institute gave me a home, power that I could never have imagined. But since you and your little smut gang have destroyed him, I have lost a lot."_

 _"Not my problem. Get out of here."_

 _Frost changed immediately into a meek young woman and knelt in front of him._

 _"Gabriel, you've got to help me. A new institute of experts found me and they said that they will only let me join their research center if I were to bring you in. You don't need to do much. Just let them collect data from studying you. You're the most powerful psychic I have ever seen. It's such a waste for you to be here; playing house. Remember when we were sent out on a mission to test the snitch? Man, I should have let her get caught—"_

 _"Say one more thing about her and I will slit your throat," Gabriel spat._

 _Gabriel roughly grabbed her by the arm and moved towards the door. He opened the door and haphazardly released her at the doorstep._

 _"Don't let me see you around here ever again, you hear me?"_

 _Gabriel turned towards the living room._

 _"Gabriel, please help me," Frost said as she grabbed him forcefully and gave him a surprise smooch._

 _Gabriel was shocked and pushed her away. He heard footsteps and instinctively ran out to confirm that it was me. My running figure was getting smaller and Gabriel panicked. He grabbed Frost who took the liberty to re-enter our home and her belongings and dragged her out of the house._

I could feel his sinister aura and begged him to stop before he killed her by draining her energy. I knew that my pleading would not work, that what I was watching is a part of his memory, but I could not help myself. I hated her guts, but I was not cruel enough to wish for her death. Gabriel cupped my face to reassure me that everything was going to be alright.

 _Gabriel forcefully took her life force, but it was not enough to kill her. He called the police, saying there was a suspicious character lurking around the house and ran off to find me. He was sourcing me out telepathically from the beginning and that was how he found me quickly enough to be chasing me all the way to the hotel room._

I let go of him. We both had our eyes closed as we caught our breaths. Gabriel extended a hand and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"You okay?"

I nodded. I could not say anything else. I knew that life was too quiet since it all ended five years ago.

"Talk to me."

"Don't go," I pleaded, "You wouldn't know what they'll do."

"Yeah, I know. I'm here with you aren't I? Don't worry."

"Maybe we should move. Go under a different alias," I said as I looked up.

"And when they find us again, are we going to do the same thing? We can't run forever Kait."

"I know, but—"

"Shhhh," Gabriel shushed me by placing a finger on my lips.

My vision was clouded with my tears. Gabriel wiped them away. I did not want to go through the same thing again. So many lives were affected due to the greed of one man. After a few moments of silence, Gabriel took my hands which were resting on my lap, submerged in water.

"Kait, let's get out of here. Your fingers are all wrinkled," Gabriel suggested.

I nodded and he led the both of us out of the tub. I turned on the warm shower and Gabriel stood right behind me. His buddy was still hard and he was stimulating my senses softly as he hugged me.

"I know a way to release the tension. Care to indulge me?" Gabriel whispered into my ear.

I giggled and turned around.

"Always in the mood huh," I said as I kissed him softly.

"Only with you, babe," Gabriel replied lovingly.

Gabriel palmed my bosom as we kissed. He definitely had to warm me up after those disturbing visions. Slowly he thrust one then 2 fingers in and out of me and I was definitely getting into it.

"One more…." I told Gabriel as I lifted my hip higher towards him.

Gabriel seemed delighted, having not gone past two before. He could then confirm that I was absolutely ready for him. Gabriel grazed my lips, indicating that he could not wait any longer and took out his fingers. He licked his fingers and his member rose even higher with our excitement. I gave him a mental nod and he raised my right leg as he slowly inserted his member into me. I bit his jaw as I took in the euphoric sensation.

"Ahhh…. Ungh….. Ungh….."

Gabriel expertly circled his hips as he was ferociously pounding into me, feeding me with immeasurable amounts of titillation. His cheeks were flushed crimson and I could tell that I was too from the heat gathering in my face. I bit his shoulder to stop myself from moaning too loudly.

"Let me hear it Kait," Gabriel commanded as he lifted both my legs up to curl around his waist.

He gained speed and I followed suit. Our chests were rubbing against each other and the friction made me crazy. I wanted more of him. I clung onto him tighter. Gabriel searched for my lips feverishly while having his eyes closed as he enjoyed the contracting sensation that I was giving his buddy.

"Gabs…. Ahhhhhhh….. Mmmmph…."

Gabriel responded by pounding in harder till we both released ourselves at the same time. He leaned me against the bathroom wall and rested his forehead on my shoulder. I could feel his heart beating rapidly still.

"I love you."

"I love you."

As I lowered my legs to the ground, Gabriel caught them.

"Not yet, I love being inside of you. You're so tight."

I gave him a spirited punch to the chest.

"You're not so bad either. You fill me up just right," I praised as I chuckled.

Gabriel cupped my breasts, "All mine."

He rubbed my clitoris, "This too; all mine."

"Mmhmm…"

I started raising myself up and down on him; encouraged by his skilled coaxing. Together we started a new rhythm while I had my back against the wall. Gabriel lowered his head to suck my bosom again. I arched my body to him and leaned my head back. He pulled my nipple with his teeth and flicked it with his playful tongue. I bounced harder onto him, appreciating the euphoria that he was giving me. Gabriel bit my neck hard and traced kisses all the way to my lips.

Gabriel placed both hands on the wall to support us as it was getting too intense. I could feel his member getting larger and filling me up completely again as he went in and out. He was hitting my g-spot and it was driving me insane. I clawed at his back, needing to release some tension before unleashing the one that he was waiting for.

"Give it to me Kait," Gabriel said as he pumped into me robustly.

"Gabs… Aahhh…Gabs….."

And I let myself go, clamping onto his buddy, which in turn set him off as well. I could feel the seeds of our love trickling down as I squeezed his member harder. I bit his shoulder again as a final release.

"Mmmmph…"

After a few moments he slapped my butt and I released my grip on him and stood up. We were both panting and grinning in bliss. He pulled himself out of me slowly and knelt down to kiss the area below my navel.

"I hope we have someone in there," Gabriel said and looked up at me.

"Not yet. I still want you all to myself," I replied.

"Even after all these years?" Gabriel teasingly inquired as he straightened up, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Mmhmm. Not just yet," I commented and returned his kiss.

Gabriel looked down and rubbed my belly gently, "Hang in there buddy."

We took a quick shower and dried ourselves off. I dried my hair and wrapped my body in a robe and joined Gabriel who was already on the bed reading a book.

"Where did you get that from?"

"They have it in the drawers. Interesting stuff, _The Seven Principles for Making Marriage Work by John Gottman_."

He lifted up the blanket and I climbed in next to him.

"A life guide book?" I asked as I laid my head on his lap.

"Yea." Gabriel replied curtly, engrossed in the book.

I got up, sat in front of him and took the book away and placed it by the bedside table.

"You know, you've got your wife right here."

"Uhuh," Gabriel replied with a smirk on his face.

"So, you can ask me anything you want instead of referring to a person who's totally unrelated to you and may be giving you false information."

"Oh yea?" Gabriel seductively inquired as he placed an arm around my waist and brought me closer.

I nodded my head in earnest, encouraging him to ask me anything that he wants. Gabriel smiled broadly and gave me a peck.

"Well, I wanted to find out more about women and how they feel about certain things."

"Such as?"

"Such as why do some women not want to have babies even after being married for 2 years and more?"

I cupped his face and tried to say something, to explain to him my behavior but I did not know how. He grabbed my hands and held them on his lap.

"Sometimes I feel that you love me. Other times, I'm really not so sure."

I held his hands tightly and answered, "Babe, I told you, I want to be with you more for now."

"But you don't want to have kids with me?"

I kissed him deeply to show him that what he thinks is not true. Gabriel did not respond as enthusiastically as he normally would.

"Gabs, I love you so much and I want to have as many little versions of you as I can bear; pun intended."

Gabriel scoffed. He knows how difficult he could get when he sulks.

I smiled and continued, "We've been married for only two years and things just got settled since it all ended five years ago. I just don't want to bring life to the world if what we had to do was to constantly worry for our safety. I don't want that for our children. They would have no freedom."

"We can't worry too much about that Kait. We are not normal people, we'd have to take some risks. We can teach them to protect themselves in times of danger and still be able to live a somewhat normal life, Kait. Have some faith. And you know that they are most probably not going to be your average kids in the neighbourhood."

I hugged him tightly.

"Okay, I will try my best. I promise I will tell you when I'm ready. And we can go at it for as long as and as many times as you want when that happens."

"Don't make me wait too long though. I want to have a soccer team with you," Gabriel said as he gazed into my eyes lovingly.

I laughed at his playful ambition which reflects his love for me. We were locked in tender kisses as we reaffirmed our love for each other, then Gabriel broke it off so that we could catch some sleep. He had to open the auto shop tomorrow and I had to go back to the studio for the final touches. But I guess we could call in late and rest some more before resuming our current life.

I woke up early next morning to see that Gabriel had his arm around my waist and had rested his head on my stomach. I stroke his auburn hair which made him look like a surreal dream. Gabriel stirred in his sleep.

"Good morning," he greeted and stretched.

"Morning Gabs. Go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you up."

"Nah, it's ok. How can I go back to sleep when breakfast is served?"

"Huh? But I have not called for room service yet—"

Gabriel got on top of me and kissed me deeply.

"That was delicious."

I laughed and kissed him back.

"Where did you learn to say that? It's so unlike you," I sent him a thought as we kissed.

"Players' got to change when they know the game," He sent a thought back.

"Tch are you trying to find ways to effectively seduce me into procreation?" I said as I broke off the kiss and looked into his eyes.

Gabriel smirked, shrugged, gave me one last kiss and hugged me like he would a bolster and closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep," I ordered.

"Mmm."

I cradled his head and stroke his beautiful soft curls. I closed my eyes again and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
